The Inbetween
by AFD-Scipio
Summary: I'm writing this for NaNoWriMo. I hope to update every day for the month of November. What if Dean had found the one before he went to find Sam? What if he fell in love? Parings: Dean OC and Sam OC. PS: I don't own Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Karrie emerged from the elevator to find Dean making use of the punching bag she'd installed not long after he'd moved in. She watched him for a few moments processing what she'd just learned from the demon that she and Evie had just exorcized. She looked at the weapons around her settling for one of her silver throwing stars. She calculated Deans movements for a moment before throwing the star an inch away from his head hitting the bag.

"What the fuck?!" Dean turned to see Karrie leaning against the elevator doors, "What was that for Karrie?"

"When were you going to tell me?" She threw another one closer this time.

"Tell you what?"

"You're going to hell tonight; that there's nothing I can do to save you; that my FIANCE isn't going to be here for the wedding!"

"Who told you that?" He braved stepping forward.

"The demon that Evie and I just exorcized, and before you ask I know they weren't lying." She unholstered the gun attached to her pants, "I'll be in the gun range."

"That doesn't end this discussion."

"You ended this discussion when you weren't honest about your deal to bring Sam back."

"So you're going to walk away?" He unholstered his gun following her.

"Right now I need to let off steam in a healthy way by pretending you face is a target." She closed the door to the first booth.

"This isn't the way the woman I love deals with things."

"Well if you would have told me before today I wouldn't have to deal with this news like this."

There was silence between the pair punctuated with gunshots. He knew she'd be mad, but never in his dreams did he think she'd be this mad. He did what he had to saving Sammy. She'd been as willing as he had to make the deal with the demon to save her sister's boyfriend, now fiancé. She knew it was irrational to be mad at him when she would have done the same for her sister, but it was the fact that he hadn't told her his plan that she had to deal with. They were supposed to be getting married at the end of the year and it seemed he didn't trust her enough to tell her it wasn't going to happen. She could have researched ways to get his out of the deal, ways to save him from hell, literally. She emptied her mag into the target at the end of the lane hearing him do the same. She put the gun down and left the booth reaching for something more productive. Dean left the booth only to catch a sword.

"Seriously?" he looked at her as he took his ready stance.

"Would you rather go hunting right now or fight me and get this discussion out of the way?" she leaned on her katana.

"Lets get this over with." He sighed lunging toward her, "So what is this really about?"

"Did you not trust me enough to share this information?"

"Not that I didn't trust you. I just didn't want this freak out coming my way."

"Nothing you could have done to prevent this freak out, baby." Their swords connected and she lithely jumped away.

"Had you known earlier what would you have done?" he looked at her quizzically as he parried her thrust.

"I would have been able to do more research and maybe stop it and we wouldn't be dueling right now if I had known a freaking year ago!"

"So you're telling me the freak out would have been less then?"

"That's a possibility we will never know about now. I would have also tried to make your dreams of a family come true sooner than today." She smiled stepping into his personal space, "I know you better than Sam, Dean. I know what it is that you desire deep down, but are too scared to voice."

"You would have tried to get pregnant knowing I was going to die?" his arm wrapped around her pulling her in closer.

"I would have wanted you to experience as much of a pregnancy as you could given your time table. I know it's always been your dream."

"You're the best fiancé a hunter could wish for."

"You want to stop this discussion and start actively trying?" she nibbled on his ear.

"I only have today babe." He whispered back.

"Then make today count. Let's go get ready."

"We're doing it on the way up to the apartment."

He walked her backwards to the door pulling at the zipper of her workout top. She spilled out of her top pulling his face to her own smiling as the door opened behind her and they stumbled into the open space. After dropping her shirt she grasped his hair in her fingers firmly. His hands rested along her hips pushing her into the elevator wall. He detached long enough to push the button for the apartment and pulled off his shirt. He loosened his belt and Karrie pushed his pants down. She jumped and he caught her easily lining himself up with her entrance he thrust into her with reverence biting between her neck and collarbone. Her nails racked his back as they both came closer to finishing. She gasped as she came right as the door to the apartment opened.

"It's a good thing you were wearing a skirt and nothing else." Dean chuckled walking into their shared space.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready alone." She starred at him, "Go tell Evie and Sam that we're taking the afternoon off."

"You know they won't notice if we're both gone right?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather they know not to disturb me for something stupid while I'm getting the good pie and getting fucked into oblivion."

"The good pie?" he smirked at her.

"And the fun private list." She closed the door to the bedroom before he could come charging in.

"You are so getting it when I get back." He yelled as he walked toward the elevator.

"I'm counting on it." He heard her laugh.

Dean threw her shirt into the apartment and pulled his back on. He made a mental note to make her pay for the lack of shower sex. The doors opened to the first level of the building, which housed the bar owned by the pair of twins he and his brother had fallen for. He spotted Evie immediately and walked up to her smirking. She smiled at him and nodded her head to the back office indicating where Sam was. He told her about where he and Karrie were headed the afternoon. He followed her nod back to Karrie's office where Sam was hunched over a pile of books and research.

" What are you up to Sammy?" Dean leaned against the doorframe.

"Researching ways to keep you out of hell." Sam looked up from the stack in front of him, "On Evies request of course."

"I'm sure."

"You know I wouldn't do it unless she asked, and after what she found out today she asked, well actually pleaded."

"They are irresistible in more ways than one." Dean smirked.

"Don't I know it." Sam smiled.

"Speaking of irresistible, Karrie and I will be gone this afternoon and don't want any distractions, disruptions, or anything that could take our focus off each other."

"So you'll be fucking each other into hell?"

"Will always be too soon for that joke." Dean pushed off the wall and turned to walk away.

"So you're just planning on giving up and going to hell after giving your girl the 'send off of her life'?" Sam spoke up.

"I plan on following through with my deal after giving my girl the best night of her life regardless of when I'm going to die."

"Well have fun and eat as much pie as you can stomach."

Dean sauntered off hoping Karrie was done getting ready for their outing. He walked out of the elevator to see Karrie in his favorite outfit. She was wearing the green corset she had worn the night they'd met and a long sliver bustle skirt that fell just below her knees. She smirked at the look on his face as he took the whole outfit down to her black and plaid booties.

"See something you like?" She questioned.

"A lot of things I like." He smirked at her.

"Remind you of something?"

"A fond memory in a pool of blackness. I was lost until I met you Carebear."

"Shall we cross some things off the fun private list?" she stepped into his personal space.

"What were you thinking of crossing off?" he ran his hands over her corset.

"Numbers one through five. Not in that order specifically, but that's what I was considering."

"You pesky devil. Seductive siren. My personal demon of pleasure, shall we get some pie."

Dean pulled her into the elevator and they quickly escaped the bar into his car. She slid into the passenger seat scooting as close to Dean as she could get. She smirked, as she though of what was about to happen next. It had been a night when they had both gotten insanely drunk and started talking about what type of fantasies they wanted to do and have done to them. She had dug out the list from the shoebox she kept in and had tucked it in her cleavage, as she'd gotten ready. She began to graze her fingers up and down his leg slowly going higher and higher as she they drove.

"How far away is the diner?" She wondered aloud.

"About twenty-five minutes, why?" he kept his eyes on the road as her hands undid his button and zipper.

"Just wondering."

"Sure you were."


	2. Chapter 2

Her hand slid into his pants freeing him from his pants and bent her head down. She swiveled her hips so she could kiss his already throbbing dick. His foot hit the accelerator as a wave of desire and lust washed over him. She ran a hand up against his stomach to calm him down. She flattened her tongue against his shaft as she pulled him into her mouth. His hand flew to her hair and she growled and scraped her teeth against him. Dean got the picture and put his hand back on the gearshift. She moved up and down his shaft smoothly swirling around the tip. He thrust into her mouth as she hollowed her cheeks to provide him with the suction he craved. He swerved on the road as she moaned around his length. He felt her teeth scrape lightly against his length as he thrust into her mouth again and again. It was lucky there was no one else on the road as it had become hard to concentrate on anything other than her mouth on his member. He moaned and screamed her name as he came violently in her mouth.

"Scratch number three off the list." She pulled a handkerchief from the corset and wiped the corners of her mouth.

"You are a dirty, dirty girl." He smirked trying to trail his hand up her skirt.

"We're almost at the diner."

"Your point?"

"We don't have time and I seriously want pie." She pushed his hand back toward the gearshift.

"You're a buzz kill." He groaned.

"A buzz kill who has a very specific list hidden somewhere on her person that has the remaining of todays to-dos. And my to do list includes pie because I'm fucking hungry as shit!"

"You are the best and worst fiancé ever."

"There's the turn off." She pointed to the sign indicating the diner was close.

"Fine, fine. We'll get pie," he turned to look at her, "enough for the both of us to eat.

"So you're getting four pies right?"

"Three. You have to share."

"Fine, but one has to be coconut cream." She bit the valley between his ear and neck.

"You know we're sharing that one right?" he slid out of the car now parked in front of the diner.

Karrie watched him walk into the diner. She smiled as she crossed off number two from their list. She slid out of the car and slid her hands into the skirt that she'd just cut pocket holes into for this occasion. She slid onto the hood of the Impala far enough to wedge her stilettos behind the front bumper of the car. He couldn't take her eyes off him, the man she loved buying their favorite snack food slash meal replacement.

"What can I do for you, sugar?" the waitress asked Dean as he sauntered up to the counter.

"I hear you have the best pies in the county," He looked at the case of pies to the right, "and my fiancé and I love our pie."

"That her sitting on the hood of the '67 Impala?"

"She's going to be in such big trouble if she scratches that car."

"No she won't." the waitress laughed, "So what can I get a cute couple this afternoon."

"Three pies, if you have them." He looked in the case, "A coconut cream, blueberry, and apple."

"Three pies? She doesn't look like she could eat one. You on the other hand look like you could eat all three."

"She can actually eat more pie than me on her worst day."

"If you're sure she's not going to get sick." The waitress boxed up the pies, "You two make a very cute couple. That's the type of love is the love that will last."

"I really hope it will." He turned to look out the window seeing Karrie's smirk, "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, sugar. For a love like yours special things come you way."

"You're too kind."

"Go on now." The waitress smirked, "Before your girl gets you in trouble."

"What?" Dean followed her gaze noticing the subtle things that gave what she was doing away.

Dean rushed out of the diner like it was filled with demons. He almost dropped the pies he'd just procured recognizing the look on her face as her cum face. He recovered quickly as the look that followed was one of death. He smirked as he saw her spasm rocking her hips forward. He all but threw the pies into the backseat of the car before he pulled her off the hood of his baby.

"You almost made me drop the pie." He shoved her roughly against the car.

"That would have landed you and I both in trouble." She writhed against him like a cat in heat, "It was hard enough to pluck up the courage with a cop car around the side of the diner."

"There's a cop car?"

"Oh yes my voyeuristic lover."

"So what do we do now?" he pushed her further into the driver's side door.

"I would suggest number four while driving to the picnic area." She pulled her hands out from her skirt to open the try and open the door behind her.

"So that's how you did it my dirty girl."

"Just for you and just for this."

Dean pushed her into the front seat of the car following moments later. He pulled out of the diner parking lot and back onto the highway heading to their secret meet up spot. It was the one place that Dean could sneak away to meet up with Karrie before John accepted her as a good thing for his son. Karrie drew his attention by nibbling on his ear and running her hand down his arm to the gearshift. He got the hint and gently nudged her knees apart and began making small circles on her inner thigh. She smiled as his hand moved higher automatically widening for him. When he reached her apex he was surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You're so wet baby." He smirked eyes darting to look at her lust filled gaze.

"For you always and forever for you." She slipped her hand into the skirt and grazed her fingers against his hand.

"If you keep helping I'm going to have to pull over."

"Then I'll just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

"You better." He slid one finger into her, "This is your punishment for defacing my baby."

"I thought she looked a little better with me on top of her." She moaned and bucked her hips into her his hand."

"She did, but it was what you were doing on her without me."

"Oh? I thought you'd like that surprise."

Dean's palm roughly scraped along her clit; adding another finger hitting the perfect spot inside her. She gripped the gearshift until her knuckles turned white and her walls clenched around his fingers as she came hard and fast heels digging into the floor of the car. Dean smirked pulling off the highway and on to the off road that lead to their clearing. Her hand snaked into her skirt again laying her hand on top of his still half buried in her heat. She leaned into his shoulder relaxing in his presence for the moments of time they had left. He smiled sliding from the car to grab the pies from the backseat. She slid out after him to sit across the picnic table grabbing a fork from one of his hands.

"Hungry?" he taunted.

"Famished." She smiled at him before opening the blueberry pie box, "After three mind-blowing orgasms so far today I need to keep my strength up."

"I have plans for you that take up the whole rest of the day. So eat up you dirty girl."

"You should too my naughty boy. There's still punishment in it for you."

They ate in silence for a while smiling and sharing slight touches. Karrie flicked whipped cream at Dean laughing at old jokes and stories of hunts past. Recalling the first day they met, when they fell in love, and how John would not approve of anything in between. They fed each other pie until the sun was just about to pass the tree line. Dean grabbed her and spun her onto the hood of the Impala pulling up her skirt as she undid his pants pulling him by the ass toward her. She aligned his length with her folds and he quickly thrust inside her heat. He reached for the tie he knew would be hidden between her breasts as he thrust slowly in and out. He ran his fingers along the edges of the corset.

"I remember the first time I saw you in this outfit." He smiled pulling at the laces to undo the first few eyelets, "You were so beautiful. I couldn't think about anything else for days."

"I know." She stilled his hands, "I love you, but I don't want to do this trip down memory lane right now. I want my fiancé to make love to me."

"As you wish."

"Damn straight."

He moved slowly savoring the way she fit him perfectly. Made for him he thought as she fisted his hair moaning into his shoulder. She met him thrust for thrust lifting her legs to around his hips heels digging through the slipping pockets of his jeans into the back of his thighs. He nibbled around the top of the corset setting her skin on fire. She pulled his hair so she could kiss him. She wanted to be as close as possible to the man she loved. He was perfect for her. She had never really lived before she met Dean and he had finally pulled her out her own head. She felt every inch of him moving in and out of her setting her entire body on fire like a hot molten lava river of lust. Her head fell back as he began to make quick work of the corset she was wearing. His finger running a light line between her over sensitized breasts was enough to make her come undone. She clamped down around him as he wildly thrust into her coming undone as her tight heat held onto him for dear life. Panting he pulled her closer to him as they both came down from their high. He sighed into her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

"This I will miss." He kissed her neck.

"Not now I think we may have time to cross off a few more items from our list." She smiled pulling away from him, "Take me home."

"Home. Now I like the sound of that."

"Where ever you are is my home."

They drove back to the bar in silence wrapped up in each other's arms. He loved the feel of her pressed into his side as he drove. He felt home whenever she was near him even when they had only just met. She fixed her corset and straightened the skirt. They got out of the car and walked into the bar toward the elevator. Karrie grabbed a bag that was sitting on the counter of the bar grabbing Dean's hand dragging him with her.

"I texted Evie on the way back letting her know we were hungry for our signature meal." She smirked, "I have some Johnnie Walker Blue upstairs."

"You know me too well." He wrapped his arm around her waist burying his nose in her hair, "You smell fantastic, babe."

"Oh that's just the food speaking to you stomach."

"I didn't say you smelled like bacon. I said you smell fantastic."

"You're crazy." She pulled him into the elevator.

"That's just the way you like it." He kissed her neck.

"Get a room!" Evie and Sam yelled at the couple in the elevator.

They flipped them off as the door closed on their make out session. She smiled into his lips as the elevator made its assent to the apartment. He wrapped his hands around her waist as they made their way into the apartment. Karrie dropped the food on the table in the kitchen on her way to the closet in the bedroom. Once there she removed the corset and skirt slipping on the nightie Dean had bought her for her last birthday, a purple short silk number. Dean smirked as she sauntered into the kitchen and sat on his lap. He kissed her neck before grabbing a bite of the burger. They ate in a comfortable silence with lingering touches and loving glances. He took her hand when they were finished and lead her to their bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed brushing some hair out of her face. She pulled him forwards into an all-consuming kiss pulling his shirt up, running her hand along his muscles. He slid his pants off and pressed himself into her. She raised her hips into his as he slowly thrust into her. He buried his head in her neck attempting to memorize her scent. He kissed the swell of her breasts as they heaved. She raked her hands through his hair and down his back leaving nail marks. She nuzzled the crook of his neck leaving love bites to mark him as hers. He made love to her until she could hardly move. She tangled herself around him and fell asleep.

Dean waited until he knew Karrie was asleep by the sound of her light snoring. He slowly detangled himself from her and got dressed to meet up with Lilith. Dean took the leather jacket he normally wore tossed over his shoulder as she gently closed the door behind him as he left. Dean took one last look toward the door as he walked toward the door of the apartment. He had almost made it to the door of the elevator when a light flicked on over the couch.

"You know this is going to kill her Dean." Sam looked up from the laptop.

"There's nothing I can do Sam." Dean sighed, "The deal is up at midnight, and I don't want her to find me torn to shreds in our bed."

"So it's better to just sneak out in the middle of the night?" Evie raised her head from the couch.

"Yes. This situation is the only way to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"You leaving is going to hurt her more than a hell hound." Evie pointed out.

"I have no choice Evie." Dean pleaded.

"You're wanting us to do something tomorrow. What is it?" Sam turned on the couch.

"Evie I need you give her this letter." Dean set a thick envelope on the table, "Sammy I need you to give her Dads jacket."

"You know she wont accept the jacket and there's basically no chance she'll read that letter." Evie pulled the envelope towards her.

"You have to try to get her to read it Evie."

"But she won't and you know it." Sam took the jacket and laid it over the couch.

"All I can ask is that you try." Dean lowered his head as the elevator lightly dinged announcing its presence.

He waved to his brother and Evie as he shuffled into the elevator and made his way to the secluded alleyway next to the bar. Lilith was waiting for him in the alley in the body of previous Ruby.

"Dean Winchester." She smiled, "Oh how I've waited for this moment."

"Lilith how I've dreaded this moment." He stood straight facing her.

"My babies have been waiting for this snack. I've been working them up all day in preparation of this event."

"Bring it on bitch."

He didn't scream as the hellhounds were release to tear into his flesh. Lilith watched on gaining a sadistic amount of pleasure from the damage they were inflicting on their victim. Dean didn't utter a sound as the hounds tore the last breath from his lungs and the last beat of his heart. Karrie woke the next morning with a heart-stopping scream. Evie came running in from the other room to find Karrie clutching Dean's pillow like a lifeline.

"When did he leave?" she screeched at her twin.

"Last night around eleven-thirty last night." Evie sat on the edge of the bed, "He didn't want you to wake to the gore."

"He's gone? Really gone?"

"He gave me this to give to you." Sam said from the door holding Deans jacket out to her.

"That needs to be buried with him." She shook her head when Sam tried to give it to her.

"You know he would have wanted a hunters burial." Evie tried to talk reason into her twin.

"He will be buried in a place where we can all visit in a coffin of holly and silver in a ring of salt and iron."

"The new way burying a hunter?" Sam smirked from the door.

"Why do you think my bar is the safest bar for hunters?" she tilted her head to the left.

"Because you know what we hunt?"

"Because I've taken precautions to make sure that the shit that we hunt doesn't follow us into my establishment."

"He will be buried sweetie." Evie took her hand, "Is there anything you need right now? I could make you pancakes."

"I'm not hungry. Please go I'll call you when I want to talk." Karrie crawled back under the covers.

"There's a letter on the kitchen table from him when you're ready to read it."

Evie grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him from the room. She pushed him across the bridge to the next building where her apartment was located. She sat down at the table and her head fell into her hands.

"You need to go collect him Sam I can't do it." She shook her head staving off tears.

"I'll call the local funeral home for the coffin and get him off the street." Sam sighed, "You will need to check on her later, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. Go and get back her as soon as you can."

"I'll call you when everything is in place."

Twelve Weeks Later

Karrie couldn't remember the last day since the funeral she hadn't been woken by the urge to spew her guts into the nearest receptacle. Evie had taken to sleeping outside her bedroom door the previous night as she'd barely been eating. Karrie awoke that morning that familiar feeling and sprinted to the bathroom almost tripping over her sister. She puked her guts into the toilet and finally accepting this wasn't just a bout of random flu, but instead something much worse. She curled into a ball and began to cry. Evie rushed in and put her arms around her sister.

"Carebear what's going on?" Evie asked.

"I need you to get the pregnancy tests out of the cabinet." Karrie curled tighter into herself.

Evie complied without question and waited alongside her sister. She kept her arms around her sister until the timer rang on her phone sitting on the counter. Karrie shot a quick glance in the direction of the counter and shook her head violently.

"I- - I can't." She sobbed, "Please Evie will you look?"

"Yeah, I'll look." Evie slowly walked to the counter to look at the myriad of pregnancy tests that were lined up. "I don't know how to tell you this Carebear, but you're definitely pregnant."

"We were supposed to do this together." She let out a strangled sob.

Sam heard the sobbing from his and Evies apartment and ran over the bridge connecting their apartments. He made his way back through the hallway toward the bedroom that he knew belonged to Karrie. He made it to the doorway of the bathroom when he saw Evies slight shake of her head. She whispered something in Karrie's ear before she got up and walked over to Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked her nodding toward Karrie.

"I can't talk about it right now, but I need you to pick up a few things. Let me ask Karrie if there's specific things she wants and I'll get you a list in a minute." Evie stepped back towards Karrie, "Carebear is there anything that you need right now?"

"I want him back!" she sobbed.

"I can't do that sweetheart, but I can get you something the help the situation."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam finally noticed the line of pregnancy tests on the counter and swore under his breath. He couldn't believe that his brother would have been so stupid. As hunters they knew the risks of having children and the fact that Dean would have put that on Karrie without being here to help made Sam irrationally angry.

"Damn it Dean! What the fuck were you thinking." Sam said in a voice he thought was quietly.

"Don't you dare Samuel Winchester! Don't you dare put this all on your brother." Karrie finally stood from the floor, "I was the one that suggested we stop not trying after finding out he was going to hell. I knew he wanted a family. We wanted a family, and this was supposed to be the two of us together but he's not here. So at the very least I'm going to have a piece of him."

"But he knew he'd be leaving you unprotected, pregnant and alone."

"He had no idea I was pregnant. I had no idea I was pregnant. You were supposed to stop this! After all it's because of you he was in this predicament anyway."

"He didn't have to make the deal." Sam tried to reason with her.

"He didn't have to make the deal? Really Sam? You're his only brother; his little brother at that. If he didn't make that deal it would have torn him apart. He probably would have killed himself anyways even with me in his life. I couldn't have saved him from that." Karrie pointed an accusatory finger at Sam, "I have the next best thing to him next to me and that's this baby. So don't you dare say another bad word about the father of this child."

"Sam it would probably be best if you picked up the things on this list and give her some time to process what's going on." Evie piped in handing Sam a piece of paper, "Trust me when you get back I should have her calmed down a bit." She added to Sam.

"Fine, I'll give you some time. I'll be back in a few hours."

Sam slipped out the door on his mission to pick up every item on the list. Evie lead Karrie out of the bathroom into the living room. She walked back into the bedroom to grab a few things from Karrie's yarn stash armoire. She came back out with the stack of baby knit books that she didn't even know Karrie had been hoarding.

"How long have you been wanting to have a baby with Dean?" She asked her sister.

"Ever since I met him." Karrie smiled thinking back to the day they had first met. "John hated me. You were out of town on a stage job and he hated my guts…"

Flashback

"We have to eat sometime." Dean stated giving his dad a look as they passed Bottom's Up for the fifth time.

"You know I don't like theme bars." John retorted.

"What makes you say it's a theme bar?"

"The motorcycles out front and the fifties pin-up on the sign."

"They could just be using an old sign." Dean shot a look at his father.

"If you really are that hungry then fine we'll stop." John pulled into the parking lot with an exasperated sigh.

John walked in first surveying the joint for possible monsters and other things that go bump in the night. Dean followed scratching his head looking for a post hunt hook-up. Karrie spotted them the second they walked in. They looked like an odd father son pair from where she stood, and there weren't many things that looked odd to her after opening a bar in Portland, Oregon. They took the first available high top that gave them a good view of the entire surroundings and placed the younger man looking in her direction. He smiled at her and she returned the favorable look. Dean scratched his head acting shy. She signaled the other bartenders that the table was hers for the night and grabbed two glasses and a good bottle of scotch from the bar and made her way to the table.

"What can I get you gentlemen tonight?" She asked setting the glasses down presenting the scotch.

"We're on a job." John answered in his gruff way.

"So two G-men can't enjoy a stiff drink with dinner anymore?"

"I'll take you up on that." Dean smirked, "How did you know we liked scotch?"

"I have a talent for reading people." She opened the bottle and poured two fingers worth in each glass, "Some call it a gift. I bet you twenty bucks I can figure out what you will order for dinner tonight."

"We don't like games, and we don't bet with waitresses." John downed his glass of scotch.

"I'll take you up on that bet." Dean whispered in her ear.

"I'll get you some menus." She walked back to the bar.

She gave them a few minutes to look over the menus watching the younger ones eyes flit over the choice items she had a hand in the bar serving. She smiled as he slowly sipped his scotch trying to keep his cool. She had him figured out from the moment he had stepped foot into the joint. She knew his type almost to a tee. He was a daddy's boy, rare and easy to pin. The older gentleman was obviously trying to show him the ropes of whatever their job was and it certainly wasn't anything to do with the FBI. She guessed the job was violent, but rewarding; similar to law enforcement in hours and physicality, but slightly and subtly different. She knew exactly what both of them would order, and she knew if she wanted to know more she'd have to up the ante. She offered them refills on the scotch, got their order, and as she left she slipped a note in the younger mans pocket. She knew he would find it due to his hypersensitivity to his surroundings. Dean excused himself after ordering and made his way to the bathroom to read her note.

"You're going to order the Cheesy Bacon Cheeseburger with combo fries and your dad is going to order the regular Bacon Cheeseburger with seasoned fries. Both of you will say you want it cooked medium and although your father is a scotch drinker he won't touch his drink for the entire night." Her note read. Dean was taken aback as he continued to read, "If this is all right meet me back here when he's asleep and we'll both get a prize."

Dean sauntered back to the table and sat down right as the food arrived. By his walk alone Karrie knew she was in for a long night. She smiled when she saw the look in the older gentlemen, Johns, eye.

"That was fast." He looked up at her from the food in front of him.

"I had a hunch and I played it." She set the food in front of the men, "If I hadn't been right it would have been my dinner and one of the other employees. Everyone likes the burgers here."

"You were dead on." Dean smirked after taking a bite, "We may have to come back here next time we swing through."

"So y'all travel?"

"That's not any of your business." John spoke after swallowing his first bite, "But yeah we might be back."

"Well stop by anytime. The owner would love to see you again."

"Who's the owner?" Dean looked at her with his head tilted sideways.

"Just this girl I know. We grew up together." She smiled and headed back to wipe down the bar.

"Don't even think about it Dean." John warned.

"Think about what?" Dean said with his mouth full.

"That girl. It's dangerous for non-hunters to know what we do."

"What makes you think I'm going to tell her what we do?"

"The look in your eyes." John shook his head, "I've seen hunters get that look and next thing you know they're gone. Some evil bastard has wiped them off the face of the earth."

"Even if I did tell her what it is that we do she wouldn't believe a word of it." Dean gave John a look, "Most people don't believe in the things that go bump in the night. If anything she would be another notch in my belt." He added even though he knew it was a lie.

"If you want to go down that road son that's your burden."

"So you wouldn't be mad if I came back here later tonight or just stayed and I'll meet you back at the hotel?"

"You are not going to involve her in an ongoing case Dean and that's final." Johns voice rose above the whispers they'd been conversing with so far.

Several patrons' heads whipped toward the sound of Johns low rumbly voice. Most of them were surprised as the normal crowd kept to the low rumbly whisper, but Karrie shook her head indicating nothing was wrong and to continue about their dinners. Dean watched her easily control the situation without fear of his father or their conversation. He was amazed at her level of calm.

"I'm staying dad." He stated as he finished the last bite of his burger and looked toward Karrie, "I think she may be a lead in our case and I want to spend more time with her."

"I don't think that's a good idea Dean." John gave him his last ditch attempt at a stern look.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel."

"I'm not going to come after you."

"I know." Dean stood and began to walk toward the bar, "I'll be back by morning. Probably with coffee."


	5. Chapter 5

John just shook his head. Karrie watched him walking confidently towards her plopping into the bar stool in front of her. She studied him for a few brief moments, her eyes shifting between him and his father who was still finishing his meal.

"He doesn't seem happy with your choice of company." She stated plainly.

"He's overly cautious." He turned to look back at his father.

"Being a marine will do that to a person."

"How did you know he was a marine?"

"My dad was military too. Marines have a tendency to be very aware of their surroundings." She nodded to where he was sitting, "He chose the exact table where he has complete view of all the exits of the building and is skittish when people walk up from behind him."

"You got all that from minor ticks I've taken years to get used to?" Dean looked at her impressed.

"I got all that from the fact that I grew up in a house that had a military father and I know when someone is taking or giving orders."

"You're using past tense wordage. What happened?"

"A few years after my sister and I graduated college my parents were found dead. Torn apart at their Cape Perpetua campsite." She leaned against the bar, "The police still have no idea what happened out there, but when I got the news I knew that I had to take over the family business. People have been coming to this bar since I was a little girl and they owned the building next door. It was natural for me to step into their shoes."

"That sounds really bad." Dean sat back in his chair thinking about the topography of the area and what types of monsters could possible live in that area of the country.

"It could have been worse."

"How so?"

"My sister and I were supposed to be with them that weekend." She signed, "Instead we took a surfing trip out to cannon beach instead. We stayed in the beach house my family owns up there. Didn't find out they were dead until we got back the following Monday."

"Did you need to identify the bodies?" Dean asked out of pure concern.

"No we have DNA on file with the state. It was something my dad insisted the family do as we got older. It was a hard week leading up to the funeral."

"I can imagine."

"So I believe I offered you a prize and not my sob story of a life." She smiled.

"Yes you did, but first how did you predict our order?" He leaned over the bar starring into her eyes.

"You guys looked like you had had a hard day so I figured scotch was in order. You are both muscular and nowhere near anyone I've ever seen who's apart of the FBI so that ruled out salad and most of the sandwich choices. So I was certain you wanted protein, but by the state of your clothes you can't afford a steak very often unless you're cooking it yourself. Which leaves the burger choices. You are obviously the younger daring one of the pair of you taking risks to please your own ego so you choice a burger that sounded delicious. Your father is less of a risk taker as something very important was taken from him when you were young leaving a classic choice with a plain side. Easy just like how I know you like pie."

"How?"

"You've been starring at the display case since you walked in to the bar. I bake them all myself you know?" She leaned forward to give him an optimal look at her cleavage, "What's your favorite?"

"Blueberry or Peach." He answered without looking up from the view she presented.

"I'll grab two of each and we can eat them upstairs in my apartment."

"Sure…"

End of Flashback

"How could John hate you?" Evie giggled

"He saw what he'd lost in her." Sam said from the kitchen, "He saw my mom."

"Exactly." Karrie patted the spot next to her on the couch, "He saw Mary in me. He knew that if Dean gave me a shot, just one shot, I would be to Dean what Mary was to John, and he didn't want to risk my safety or Deans heart."

"How would he be risking Deans heart?" Evie looked at her with interest.

"The look in his eye when he first saw me. John knew that I was more than a notch in his belt and he wanted to save both of us from the inevitable of one of us leaving for good."

"Sounds like he may have been right to stop this from the beginning." Sam commented.

"Not really." Karrie smiled, "By the two of us falling in love it gave Dean and you a place to stay after some of your more dangerous hunts and you would have never met Evie."

"True." Sam smiled, "So I guess this is the one time I can say my dad was wrong about someone."

"Yep. However Dean was the one who figured out what they were hunting because of that night."

"They were hunting a windego." Evie piped in.

"Exactly." Karrie snatched the Knit, Purl bag out of Sam's hands, "I told him the final piece of the story that the both of them were on the road looking for that night. It was also the night I gave away the most precious thing to me."

Flashback

Dean followed as she pulled him into her room, which was covered in art prints of flowers, owls, and some darker weird stuff. He surveyed the room in front of him to give some sort of clue to the girl that he was enamored with. She sat him down on the bed and watched him take in her room like the behavior analyst had done after her parents had died. She smiled when his eyes came to rest on the artwork of flowers that was a gift from a tattoo artist she knew very well.

"See something you like?" She asked him following his eyes around the room.

"That one looks different. Like it was not done by the same artist that drew these." He pointed to the flower piece.

"That's because that piece was specifically drawn for me. And the print was a gift from an old friend."

"How was it drawn for you?"

"Because of this." She lifted her shirt as she turned away from him.

"That's a lot of tattoos." Dean staggered back slightly.

"Too many for you?"

"No. I just haven't seen a girl with that many tattoos before."

"So it's not a turn off for you?" She asked as she started to turn around.

"Not at all." Dean stopped her turn, "I just want to study them a little longer.

He ran his nose along the bottom ridge of her neck, kissing down the vine that connected the bottom section to the top. He unclasped her bra running his hands along her rib cage to cup her breasts lightly. She shook off her bra the rest of the way. She guided his hands down the waistline of her jeans and helped him unbutton them and slide them to the floor. He turned her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss as she worked to hastily pull his shirt over his head. Her hands explored the expanse of his chest as he worked to undo his own jeans. He lifted her up as his jeans fell to the floor and she wrapped her legs automatically around his waist. He walked them backwards toward the bed and gently laid her down.

"I need you to promise me that you'll be gentle." Karrie whispered as Dean crawled up her body and hooked his fingers into her underwear.

"Why would I need to be gentle?" Dean stopped confused.

"Because I'm a virgin."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive that this is what I want." Karrie guided his hands and her underwear down, "I couldn't have imagined it any better than what has happened. I've been looking for the right person to give this to for years. Just promise that you'll stop in from time to time to say hi and catch up."

"I promise." He kissed her as he removed her underwear completely

He removed his own underwear and reached for the condom she had grabbed from her drawer. He quickly slid it on and plunged into her quickly breaking the barrier and stilling inside her to allow her to adjust to his size. He kissed her tears away praying he hadn't hurt her too badly. She wiggled her hips beneath him letting him know it was okay to move again. He started slow basking in her slick wet tightness. Her hips started to rise to meet him halfway as he thrust into her. She gasped as he hit her sweet spot over and over with each thrust. He smirked knowing that not only would she be ruined for all men who wanted her gift, but that his face would be the face she saw every time she made love. Karrie called out his name over and over in a reverent prayer as she came closer and closer to climax. Dean felt her nails break the skin of his shoulders as she shuddered and came for the first time. He followed not long after thrusting erratically into her like a lust driven animal. He felt her walls clench for a second time dragging him over the edge into the pleasure abyss with her. He rested all his weight on top of her trapping her to him. He didn't want to move. He felt like he was in heaven for the longest moment of his life. He felt like he was in love.


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy shit!" she panted into the crook of his neck, "That's what I've been missing?"

"I'm going to take that as I was good." Dean quirked an eyebrow at her smirking.

"Better than good. Fucking phenomenal."

"Way to stroke my ego."

"Well you know it's only fair." She started to slip out of the bed, "There is something I've always wanted to try."

"What's that babe?" He propped himself up on an elbow.

"Shower sex."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He leaped off the bed and grabbed a condom package from the nightstand and allowed her to lead him to the bathroom. She started the shower and pulled him in under the warm spray. He immediately began to kiss her as the water engulfed them. His fingers ran through her hair after she had swiped the condom from them. Her hands traced his body ripping the package and dropping it into the swirling water. She rolled it onto his throbbing member slowly torturing his senses. He growled, a sound she hadn't heard from anyone before. She licked and bit into the side of his neck. As soon as the condom was in place Dean lifted her and pushed her into the cool glass wall. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he settled himself at the apex of her heat. Her breasts heaved with every thrust and her back arched off the wall to meet him. Dean had never met a more receptive woman in all his life. He smirked as she came undone before his eyes. His hands dug possessively into her hips holding her in place as he moved inside her bringing her over the edge twice more before he followed suit. Her knees wobbled beneath her when he set her down. He kept an arm around her waist to support her as he bathed her, his hands moving reverently across her whole body. She relaxed into his chest as he worked up a lather of shampoo in her hair. She turned toward him and kissed him as he backed her into the spray to rinse her hair. She returned the favor as he massaged conditioner into her hair. When they were all clean they towel dried each other off and Dean lead her back to her bed.

"Stay with me." She looked into his eyes, "Please?"

"As you wish." He slid back into the bed with her.

"What time do you have to be awake?"

"Like five."

"I'll set my alarm." She reached for her phone, "I'll show you the best coffee place on the west coast and then if you have time later tonight there's a clearing where we can meet up."

"if you say so." Dean smiled as she snuggled into his side.

Dean had never remembered sleeping so peacefully in his entire life. Because of his job sleep was something you learned to live with little of. He'd seen his father deal with two to three hours of sleep a night. He had never gotten to the place where he could sleep peacefully without awakening from nightmares. Nightmares he dare not share for fear of being weak. He woke the next morning to the feeling of her shifting to turn off the alarm.

"Get up sleepyhead." She nudged him with her forehead.

"Is it morning already?" He groaned.

"It's coffee time!"

"You seem way to excited about the prospect of coffee."

"If I have to be awake at five in the morning the only thing that will get me through the day." She bounced out of bed, "Let me get dressed and I'll show you to the best coffee place ever!"

"I hate mornings." He smirked watching her naked form retreat into the walk in closet.

When she returned she was wearing a green corset and a tight pair of bootleg jeans tucked into a pair of Doc Martin boots. His jaw dropped to the floor his eyes trained on the swell of her breast. She smirked when his eyes finally made their way back up to her face. She shook her head and motioned for him to follow her. She led him back down into the bar, which was closed, and out, to the employee lot. She stopped beside a '64 white four-door Impala.

"This is yours?" He looked from the car to her and back.

"It belonged to my dad and his will gave this one to me and the Mustang went to my sister." She shrugged, "This was the car I learned to drive in and every time I get behind the wheel I'm reminded of the best times I had with my dad."

"Makes sense."

"So coffee."

End of Flashback

"So you were the Virgin Dean kept talking about all the time." Sam shook his head, "I thought he made you up."

"Nope I was very much real." Karrie smiled at the memory, "He never did meet me at the clearing that day. I was so mad at him I almost killed him the next time he showed up in the bar."

"He told me that story." Sam chuckled.

"That was after her attempted to kiss me thinking I was Karrie." Evie piped in.

"He did what?!" Sam asked shocked.

"Yeah I kind of forgot to mention that I was a twin." Karrie started to laugh, "I kept referring to a sister, but I never mentioned that we were twins. Evie was out of town that week and I thought he would come back to visit, but apparently John had other ideas."

"He always did. So are you going to open this or not." Sam toed the letter that was sitting amongst a pile of yarn on the coffee table.

"He would have known that I wouldn't touch that stupid letter with a ten foot pole. So I have no idea why the heck he would have wrote one to me."

"Maybe he wanted to explain his decision?" Evie put in thoughtfully.

"I don't what to know why he did it." Karrie started to cast-on in anger, "I honestly just want to find a way to get him back."

"Why don't you let us try to figure that out." Sam looked toward his and Evies apartment.

"So which one of you is coming to the appointment tomorrow?" Karrie looked up from the knitting.

"What appointment?" Evie looked warily at her sister.

"The doctors appointment. I called a little while ago and made an appointment for tomorrow at noon. So which one of you is going to be my chaperon?"

"Evie I think for right now that should be your territory."

"Baby. Wimpy, wimpy baby." Evie taunted.

The next day

Karrie woke for the first time in a while without the need to puke. She popped out of bed and pulled on her loosest pair of jeans and a loose fitting hand knit shirt. She grabbed her knitting bag and made her way down to the bar. She walked into her office and dropped off her bag and began the process of making pancakes. Evie walked into the bar to be greeted by the smell of the first hot breakfast her twin had made in quite a while. She sat down and Karrie automatically set a plate in front of her covered in pancakes, perfectly brown hash browns, and piled high with bacon. She stifled a laugh as her sister began to tear into an even more full plate.

"You don't eat a lot for what seems like a few months and now you're digging into a plate piled insanely high with dad's favorite breakfast foods." Evie looked at her twin sideways.

"I woke this morning and was nauseous in the least." Karrie giggled, "In fact I was starving and had this insane craving for hash browns. I knew it would be bad to just eat those so I decided pancakes and bacon sounded like the next best thing."

"Well I'm glad to see you eating again." Sam said from behind his book, "Wait there's nothing for me?"

"You make your own food Sam."

"Evie tell her to share."

"I will do no such thing, but I'll share some of my VIP deluxe breakfast with you. As it seems my sister thinks I'm as pregnant as she is."

"Speaking of you look more pregnant than last night. If that's even possible." Sam commented with a mouth full of pancake.

"Who knows, " Karrie bounced up and down on the bar stool, "we get to find out how far along I am today."

After finishing breakfast Karrie and Evie headed to the cars. Karrie immediately started making her way toward her car Cherry. Evie glanced her sister's direction and decided that for today it would be okay if she drove. Karrie made her way through the streets of Portland with ease it was a lazy Friday afternoon and there was more on her mind than even she could process. She pulled into the parking lot of her family doctor and slowly got out of the car. Evie took her arm as a supportive presence and they made their way into the office together. They had only been sitting for about ten minutes when Karrie's name was called. She got up from her seat and made her way into the back. Weight was taken, her belly was measured and she was asked when her last period was. She honestly couldn't remember and attributed it to the stress of loosing her partner. The doctor reassured her that was normal when someone lost someone close to them and said an ultrasound would be the best way for them to get an accurate due date.

"Well that's odd." Were the first words out of the techs mouth.

"What's odd?" Karrie began to panic.

"Not a bad odd, a good odd. You're bigger than we would expect a single pregnancy mother to be at this stage, but you're on the small side for a multiple pregnancy."

"So what are you say exactly?" Evie asked in concern.

"Well…I think your sister is about twelve weeks along, and I think…no actually I'm sure she's pregnant with…"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well…I think your sister is about twelve weeks along, and I think…no actually I'm sure she's pregnant with twins." The technician smiled., "I'm sure the father will be very excited."

"Actually he was killed about twelve weeks ago." Karrie said her eyes glued to the ultrasound screen, "He would have been thrilled to know that it was twins though. He always wanted a bigger family than he had."

"Well here we have baby number one, and not too far away in baby number two. I would probably make a guess that they're identical which is slightly rare in cases of twins. Normally the twins we see are fraternal."

"Meaning two eggs were fertilized with either the same sperm or two sperms and attached at the same time. Which is genetically likely in our family." Karrie spouted.

"Someone has done their research?"

"My sister and I are identical twins. We know a little about the possibility of fraternal twins running in the family." Evie laughed, "Are they healthy?"

"From what I can tell they are perfectly healthy, but I would recommend gaining some weight just to make sure. Like I said before you are on the small side of multiple pregnancies. The doctor is going to want to take some blood just to make sure everything is okay considering there's a higher risk of anemia in pregnancies involving multiples. Other than that you should be good to go. Take it easy as you will be more tired than normal." The technician called the doctor in to take Karrie's blood, "You're due date is approximately February Fifth. Do you want pictures?"

"Absolutely I want pictures!" Karrie waited till the doctor was done before taking the pictures to study at home.

Evie and Karrie walked out of the office completely floored by the turn of events. Evie laughed the entire drive home as Karrie sat in the front seat digesting the news that Dean wouldn't be able to be apart of her pregnancy at all. She knew he would have loved to have twins. He never told anyone other than her that his real dream was to have a family eventually. They made it back to the bar and Karrie made her way back up to the apartment to continue the blanket and plan the rest of the items she would have to make for her children.

Five Weeks Later

Karrie had finally gotten back into the swing of things at the bar. The regulars had accepted the news that she was pregnant and the father was no longer in the picture, but none of them knew he was dead. She was cleaning up the bar before the night shift started when the phone rang.

"Bottoms Up, this is Karrie, how can I help you?" She answered the phone.

"Carebear?"

"Who is this?"

"Carebear, it's Dean." Dean pleaded through the phone.

"I have no idea who you are, but my fiancé is dead." She replied into the phone before hanging up.

She braced herself against the bar breathing deeply. She reminded herself that stress was no good for the babies. She got back to what she was doing when the phone began to ring again.

"Bottom's Up, this is Karrie, how can I help you?" She answered again.

"Carebear, please don't hang up, it's Dean." He said softly through the phone.

"I told you my fiancé's dead. If you call this number again I swear to God I will find you and I will kill you, slowly and tortuously." She hung up and the phone began to immediately began to ring again.

She shot her twin who had just walked into the bar a look that read, "I can't deal with answering that phone again." Evie walked up to the phone and picked it up to hear a voice that sounded convincingly like Dean.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke this is, but if you call this bar again I will not hesitate to send my fiancé after your ass and send you straight back to hell. Leave us alone." She spoke in a calm manner that would make any person shrink in her presence. "There's nothing but silence now." She turned to Karrie.

Dean made his way to Bobby's house after some insanely weird events at a gas station near where he was buried. He took a deep breath and approached the house within the junkyard of cars where Bobby lived. He raised his hand to knock on the door. Bobby answered quickly and his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw who had arrived at his house.

"Bobby it's me I swear." Dean said taking a knife out of his bag, "Silver." He cut himself on the arm, "Salt." He poured salt below the wound, "Holy water." He poured the water over his wound.

"Alright kid come on in let me get you a beer." Bobby retreated to the kitchen pouring a small amount of his own holy water on top of the bottle of beer, "Does Sam know your back?"

"I tried to call Karrie at the bar, but she threatened my life and hung up on me." Dean took a sip of the beer satisfying Bobby's curiosity.

"Well I could have told you that that was a stupid idea."

"Yeah I guess I trained her a little too well."

"Let me call Sammy and get him over here and we can decide where to go from there." Bobby went to grab the phone from the kitchen.

"Is there something I should know Bobby?" Dean said following him into the kitchen.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well for one I was buried not burned like a hunter should be. Two, Karrie almost broke down on the phone after hearing my voice. And Three, you put holy water in my beer."

"Karrie insisted that you be buried in a holly and silver coffin in a ring of iron and salt. It's understandable that she would freak out hearing the voice of someone she believes to be in hell." Bobby held up a finger to stop Dean's next question, "Hey Sam it's Bobby would you be able to stop by my house later today there's something you really need to see in person."

"Sure Bobby. I'll be there later this evening." Sam's concerned voice answered through the phone.

"Good. Trust me this is even beyond my definition of weird."

"Alright. I'll leave now I should be there in a few hours." Sam hung up.

"She convinced you to bury me?" Dean said unconvinced from the kitchen table.

"Would you have argued if it would have been Evie making the request for Sam?" Bobby said taking the seat across from him.

"I guess not. I just thought she and I had discussed what would happen if I were to ever die on a job."

"She was in a very emotional state after you left her to go and die in that alley you idjit."

"I guess I can try to relate. So when do you think it would be a good idea to see her?" Dean asked his eyes shining with concern.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to wait till Sam gets here before rushing off to see her." Bobby sat back in his chair, "All that's left for us to do right now is wait."

A Few Hours Later

Sam knocked on the door of Bobby's house expecting a fight to be going on inside. When the door opened it was the last person Sam ever expected to see. He tackled the person in front of him dragging him into a headlock.

"Sammy!" Dean said between gasps, "It's me!"

Dean took the knife out of his pocket and repeated the ritual he had done in front of Bobby not but a few hours earlier. Sam looked on in shock as nothing burned or harmed his brother. He let go of Dean and searched his face.

"I collected your dead body." Sam shook his head in disbelief; "I searched every book, every lore, talked to demon after demon for a way to bring you back. They all said the same thing, that it was impossible. Lilith had you and there was no way to get you back. How are you here?"

"I have about the same amount of a clue you have." Dean sat next to his brother, "Do you think I'd be able to see Karrie soon?"

"You know she's going to try and kill you right?"

"I have some idea, but I think in the end I can win her over."

"You can try." Sam started to laugh, "Which is something I would love to see. Let's go."

"Bobby?" Dean looked at him.

"I'm comin', I'm comin' this is something I have to see too." Bobby grabbed his hat and made his way out to the Impala.

A Few Hours Later

Bobby snuck into the bar and grabbed Evie. He brought her outside to the car explaining the situation the entire time. Evie gave Dean a skeptical look, but when Sam shook his head in confirmation of Bobby's story she just punched him in the gut. She, Sam and Bobby began the process of clearing the bar for the confrontation they knew was coming. Dean walked in and addressed Karrie.

"Carebear." He said as she looked up at him.

"This isn't real." She whispered to herself reaching for her throwing stars.

"This is real baby. I swear."

"It can't be." She threw the first star, which Dean dodged.

"I promise I'm back and I'm not going away again." He dodged the second star.

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?!" She screeched throwing another star with sliced his upper arm.

"I am your fiancé." He eyed her warily as she brought out her conceal and carry.

"No you're not. You're a demon possessing the body of my fiancé." She shot all ten of the bullets in her mag at him, which he dodged.

"I can see how you might think that, but I promise you that I'm really here." He approached the bar when she was messing with what he knew was a sawed off shotgun.

"Don't come any closer." Her voice wavered setting the gun on the bar aimed at Dean.

"You know deep down inside that I'm Dean and I'm not possessed." He reached behind her head pulling her into a kiss.

It took her a moment to register the kiss. As his head approached hers she felt her finger squeeze the trigger of the shotgun filled with rock salt rounds. As quickly as she registered the kiss she heard the boom of the gun fire and Dean falling away from her to the floor of the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

It took her a moment to register the kiss. As his head approached hers she felt her finger squeeze the trigger of the shotgun filled with rock salt rounds. As quickly as she registered the kiss she heard the boom of the gunfire and Dean falling away from her to the floor of the bar. She rushed around the bar frantic at the turn of events. The fact that her now very much alive fiancé was not a demon, shape shifter, or other monster they fought the panic officially set in.

"Oh my god, I shot him." She whispered from her crouched position above his head.

"He knew the risks in springing this on you." Bobby stated calmly, "Sam why don't you get him upstairs and we can all deal with this up there."

Sam lifted Dean onto a dish cart and wheeled him into the elevator. Evie was fighting giggles the entire ride up to the apartment while Karrie stood shell-shocked in the corner. Bobby took in Karrie's condition and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Any of us would have reacted that way." He told her, "He had to prove to both me and Sam that he wasn't any of the things we hunt too."

"That doesn't make me feel better Bobby." She sighed, "I shot him with rock salt."

"Which is pretty hilarious." Evie smirked, "We told him you would kill him for showing up like this. I mean it's fair to say he knew what he was getting into after the first time he showed up unannounced."

Flashback

Karrie was fuming. He hadn't shown up in the clearing the afternoon after their first meeting, and he hadn't called her at all over the past few months. She had been following a story from St. Louis, Missouri that featured someone who looked a heck of a lot like Dean. She wasn't expecting to see or hear from him for sometime if the rumors were true and he'd killed those people. The last thing she expected was him waltzing into her bar as if nothing had happened.

"Hey babe." She heard his alluring voice behind her.

"SLAP!" her open palm connected with his face.

"Ok, I deserve that."

"SLAP!"

"Babe don't be like that." He leaned towards her.

"You deserve a hell of a lot more than that." She pushed him off her bar top, "What makes you think you can just waltz back into this bar after not calling, writing or visiting for three months? Three months I waited for your call, spent every afternoon off in the clearing hoping you would show up regardless of your father and his unknown hatred of me, but you didn't show and I gave up."

"What did you do this time Dean." Sam chimed in from his seat.

"I may have not called her after an intimate moment."

"Well I agree with her that you deserve a lot more than what you just got."

"What was I supposed to do?" Dean shrugged, "You know better than anyone how dad gets about a hunt and then he leaves and I drag you back into this mess. When would I have had time to call her?"

"Preferably before you turned into a serial killer." Evie smiled from behind the bar.

"You know I didn't do those things Karrie." Dean leaned forward until his lips almost connected with hers.

"What the hell!" Karrie screeched from the hallway behind the bar, " You waltz into my bar and then try to kiss my sister. Real classy asshole."

Dean watched in shock as she stormed off toward the back office. He looked from the woman in front of him that looked exactly like the girl he loved to the office doors that slammed shut with a force that made the glassware rattle. He sighed taking one look at Sam and knew what he had to do. He slid off the bar stool and Evie allowed him behind the bar.

"The code is zero five, fifteen, zero five." She whispered into his ear before eying Sam, "So my guess is that she kills him within fifteen minutes."

"Nah, He'll get her to see his way in that time and they'll make up in thirty." Sam smirked.

"What makes you say that? I know my sister and she's royally pissed. I haven't seen her this mad since our parents died."

"I know my brother and he never said a word about her until we need a place to lay low for a bit. That makes me think that he feels insanely safe here which is very rare for my family."

"You say that like you guys don't really know the good in the world." Evie leaned against the bar, "Can I get you a drink or something while we wait?"

"I'll take a beer." Sam smiled at her, "My family has experienced pretty much all the bad that life has to offer and have learned not to take the good for granted. That's why I say he'll make her see things his way."

"I'm not so sure, but I guess we'll see."

Dean took a deep breath as he approached the office. He knew that she would be mad, but he never guessed that she would be this pissed. He punched in the code for the door and slowly opened it. He could only hear he soft sobs as he made his way into the room. He saw her curled up on the chocolate leather couch behind the door. He slid gently on the couch and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't call or meet up with you in the clearing." He spoke into her hair, "I was constantly hunting with my dad and didn't have a moment alone to call you."

"You didn't even try." She took a deep breath, "And then I turn on the news and your face is plastered on every channel saying you've killed innocent people."

"It's not true."

"I know, but people are still convinced that you've done something terrible."

"I need to tell you something that if my dad finds out I told you he would probably kill me." Dean pulled her in tighter afraid that the secrets of his family would drive her further away from him.

"You know you can tell me anything." She looked into his eyes, "I don't know why but I feel like I'm at home here in your arms. Nothing you can say will scare me away. I promise Dean."

"I told you my dad and I were on a hunting trip the last time we were here."

"Yeah."

"Well that's true, but it's not the type of hunting you probably thought it was." He paused, "My family hunts monsters. The things that go bump in the night. Every legend has a root in the truth. Vampires exist, werewolves exist, and as I recently found out Shape Shifters exist."

"So there was a shape shifter in St. Louis?" she sat back slightly, "I knew it couldn't have been you doing those things. You only kill what's truly evil in the world, right?"

"We hunt things that hunt others."

"So you and your family are monster hunters?"

"Does that freak you out?" Dean asked her tentatively.

"No." she snuggled into her chest, "It's fair to say that if you believe in God or angels that you have to believe in the opposite of demons and the devil."

"You're taking this incredibly well."

"My parents raised a very open-minded couple of adults. Now back to you attempting to kiss my sister."

"You never told me you had a twin so that was totally your fault." He started to tickle her.

"You should have known that something was off by the way that she looked at you as you tried to kiss her in the first place." She slapped his hands.

"I've missed you more than I think I can express."

"Next time call me more often and we can have some fun while you're away."

Dean pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist pinning her to his chest. She smiled knowing what he was thinking and what fun would be in store for her in the near future. She lightly brushed her lips against his eliciting a deep groan from Dean who had picked up the phone a hundred times over the course of the past three months to call her, but had thought better of it each time. He hadn't wanted to pull her into his world and now he had stepped over that line that he so carefully toed and told her about the family business. She had accepted him without question and was in fact making out with him regardless of everything that had happened. He was in heaven and didn't want the moment to end, but there was a knock on the door that made him realize that they were in fact not alone, but in a bar that was about to be full of people with her sister and his brother waiting for them. He sighed into her lips and pulled away.

"We should probably get back before Sam and your sister wonder what's going on back here." Dean smirked.

"She knows better than to come back here when I'm talking to someone." She kissed him again, "What do you think of Evie and Sam as a couple?"

"Sam just got out of a long-term relationship in a not so fun way. I think he's going to need some time before he's ready to jump back onto that horse, so to speak."

"I can wait until he's ready and then spring her on him."

"You are more devious than half the monsters I hunt." Dean kissed her again.

"And you know you love it." Karrie smirked.

End of Flashback


	9. Chapter 9

Karrie paced back and forth in the newly customized kitchen of the apartment. Dean was laid out on the table a few feet from her. Bobby, Sam and Evie looked on with amusement as she fretted over her fiancé. Dean's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the shuffle.

"You shot me." He groaned trying to sit up.

"You kissed me." She shook her head, "You walk into my bar after four months of being dead and just kiss me!"

"So you shoot me?"

"What other reaction did you expect from a startled hunter?"

"When do we get to shoot him?" Evie smiled from the corner.

"Evelyn McGinty soon to be Winchester!" Karrie leaned against the counter looking exasperatedly at her sister, "You don't get to shoot my fiancé. Shoot your own."

"Yo! Not cool Karrie." Sam jumped up from his spot leaning against the window.

"You know she could whoop your ass Bitch." Dean laughed cough.

"Jerk!"

"Glad things are back to normal." Karrie paced back and forth, "Babe would you like some pie? Blueberry maybe?"

"Karrie I don't want pie. I want a kiss from my fiancé." Dean got off the table and took a step toward her.

"And I didn't want you to go to hell." Karrie stepped backward.

"But I did and there's nothing we can do about that now is there?" He took another step only focusing on her eyes.

"I could make you pie." She took another step backward bumping into the fridge.

"But I don't want pie." Dean stepped into her personal space.

He ran his fingers through her hair cupping the back of her head. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His other hand wrapped around her waist trying to pull her closer to him, but found something blocking his way. He took a second and looked between them.

"Carebear?" Dean looked down to the defined bump protruding between them, "What is going on?

"Yeah about that." She bit her lip and looked down wrapping her hands protectively around her middle, "You remember the night you left?"

"The fondest memories of my life."

"Well when two people who love each other very much and make the decision to share their love in a certain way they get together and make something special."

"You're pregnant?" Dean asked in awe.

"More than just pregnant Dean." Karrie smirked, "I'm pregnant with twins."

"Great job Dean. You made babies on your baby." Evie smirked.

"Twins…" Dean gasped before falling back onto the table behind him.

"Great he's down again." Karrie groaned, "I'm making pie."

Karrie started shuffling around the kitchen pulling ingredients from the cabinets and fridge. She shooed Evie, Bobby and Sam back to Evies apartment as she put the pie in the oven. She sat down at the breakfast bar starring at the oven and looking through her pregnancy books waiting for either Dean to wake up or the pie to finish baking. As the smell of a baking pie permeated the apartment she heard Dean groan from his position on the table.

"It's a good thing I invested in sturdy furniture." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I would agree with that." He rubbed his head, "So you're really pregnant with our babies?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're super pissed at me…"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this and you know it." She said at the timer on the oven signaled the end of baking time for the pie.

"Blueberry?" Dean sniffed the air, "You know that's my favorite."

"You know I'm eating at least three fourths of that right? I am eating for three you know."

"Pie hogger."

"Jerk." She set the pie on the counter to cool.

"So what are you reading?" Dean peeked over her shoulder to the pile of books stacked on the counter.

"Books on twin pregnancy and the ever popular what to expect when you're expecting."

"I always thought in some aspects I'd married my brother."

"Sam and I are the researching match made in heaven which is why we balance each other out so well. You're the action guy and I'm the brains of this operation." Karrie leaned into Dean, "Don't you ever leave me like that again Dean Thomas Winchester!"

"What would we do without each other?" Dean looked at her.

"Die a miserable horrible death. I almost gave up after you died."

"You know better than anyone that I wouldn't have wanted that. Even if I wasn't here I would have wanted you to keep on living and hunting. Saving people, hunting things the family business."

"The family business is what took you away from me." She stood and started pacing, "I understand your need to bring Sam back when he died. I would have done the same thing for Evie, but it's the fact that you didn't tell me the specifics of your deal that made me so angry with you. After your funeral I barely ate for twelve weeks. Twelve weeks! Evie took to sleeping on the couch in front of our bed."

"Babe, you know I hated the decision I had to make, but like you said you would do anything for your sister. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the deal sooner." He wrapped her in his arms, "At least I'm here now so I can experience some of your pregnancy."

"I should slap you and threaten no sex for life, but I'm so fucking horny right now."

"Is that safe?"

"The doctor didn't say not to do it, and all the books say whatever is good for mommy is good for baby, or in our case babies." She smirked taking his hand as she walked toward the bedroom.

"If you say it's a good thing then I'm inclined to agree." He quickly followed her into the bedroom.

She closed and locked the door pushing Dean towards the bed. He looked at her adoringly as she started to untie the maternity wrap dress she had taken to wearing around the bar since two weeks ago when she really started showing. He took in her full figure, the swell of her now further enlarged breast, and best of all the proof of their children growing inside her. His smile widened as she approached him her hands ran lightly over his chest.

"I insisted they bury you in this." She smiled running her hands under the leather jacket that once belonged to his father.

"You know I wanted you to have this." He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"It was John's. The only person who deserved to have it was you."

"Let me guess you didn't read my letter did you?"

"Still sealed and awaiting my silver letter opener in the office." She removed the jacket laying it over the couch, "And now that you're here I have no reason to read that letter anyways."

"Very true." He smirked as her hands snuck inside his shirt tugging it up over his head, "You're still my dirty girl."

She smirked at his antics and pulled his head into a deep passionate kiss. Dean wrapped his fingers in her hair keeping her lips locked to his as he undid his pants. She pushed him backwards onto the bed and quickly straddled him. He smirked at her eagerness. She quickly studied his body noticing some of her favorite scars to be missing. She placed her hand on his shoulder where his only mark resided. He looked from her to the mark to her again shrugging his shoulders. She shook her head at the predicament they were in and positioned herself over his hard length. She slowly slid down until they were resting hip to hip. She started their rhythm slowly rocking forward and backward working both of them up. She closed her eyes allowing herself to be in the moment with her fiancé. His hand grasped her waist urging her to move faster. She obliged for the moment quickening the pace and starting making figure eights over his hips. Dean closed his eyes are she continued to move atop him. It had been so long since he had held her, kissed her, made love to her. He wanted to savor every moment, but it was over faster than it had started.

"So that's embarrassing." He ducked his head into her ample bosom.

"Re-virginized?" She smirked at him.

"You know that's why I love you. You always know exactly what I'm thinking."

"Well some of my favorite scars and tattoos are gone. You're going to have to get your chest tattoo again."

"Seriously!" Dean looked down in exasperation, "That one hurt like a bitch."

"Maybe, but this time I actually get to be there when you freak out all over a little pain from a tattoo needle." She placed her hand over the lasting hand print on his shoulder, "What the hell made this?"

"You're guess is as good as mine."

"We should ask Bobby. He's the master of the obscure weird."

"At the very least he would know of some places to start." Dean pulled her next to him, "But we don't have to deal with that now. I want to cuddle and you know how rare those opportunities are in our line of work."

"I would love to cuddle, but I really think this is something we need to deal with now." She slid out of bed pulling on the wrap dress and tying it, "It would be easier to find out and know what we're dealing with now instead of waiting until later."


End file.
